Necromancer
Necromancer is one of the expert job classes available to the players of Heroica RPG once they reach level 30 and fulfill a special requirement. Getting access to this job class requires a great reputation among the Ziegfrieds. These corrupt mages hold reign over death. *'Additional Health:' +5 *'Additional Ether:' +5 (+1 per level for classes without base ether) *'Weapons:' Necromancers use various imposing and magical weapons in battle, such as broomsticks, greatswords, maces, scythes, staves, wands and whips. They can also use gems and scrolls. *'Job Traits:' Undead Sacrifice – The necromancer can destroy one of their undead allies in or out of battle to restore health to themselves or one of the party members equal to the undead’s level; Spellcasting (see Mage); Spiritism – The necromancer can communicate with the spirits of the deceased to gain information. *'Battle Style:' Death-defying – Necromancers can raise an army of undead corpses. #SHIELD: Raise Army –The necromancer turns the corpses of all fallen enemies into undead , unless their type is demon, holy, mechanical or ethereal. This costs 1 ether per raised enemy. The raised undead will then aid the party (see Undead Army). The necromancer also revives all fallen allies with full health for the cost of 5 ethers per revival. #AMPLIFIED HIT/AMPLIFIED SPELL/AMPLIFIED REVIVAL: The necromancer attacks or spends 1 ether to cast an elemental spell with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level and the total power of the undead army. Instead of attacking or casting a spell, the necromancer can spend 5 ether to revive a fallen ally with health equal to the power of their amplified attack. (e.g. WP 15 + Level 30 + 30 undead power = 75 (elemental) damage or restore 75 health to revived ally) #HIT/SPELL/REVIVAL: The necromancer attacks or spends 1 ether to cast an elemental spell with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level. Instead of attacking, the necromancer can spend 5 ethers to revive a fallen ally with health equal to the power of their attack. (e.g. WP 15 + Level 30 = 45 (elemental) damage or restore 45 health to revived ally) #MEDITATE/WEAK REVIVAL: The necromancer meditates to regain 1 ether. Instead of meditating, the necromancer can spend 5 ethers to revive a fallen ally with 1 health. #DAMAGE/NO REVIVAL: The necromancer is struck by the opponent’s attack. Optionally, any attempt of revival fails. #SPECIAL DAMAGE/NO REVIVAL: The necromancer is struck by the opponent’s special skill. Optionally, any attempt of revival fails. Undead Army The necromancer has the power to raise the corpses of fallen enemies to join their side in battle as undead, unless their type is demon, ethereal, holy or mechanical. This costs 1 ether per raised enemy. The undead keep the level (i.e. the power) of the original enemy, but they can only perform a darkness-elemental attack with strength equal to their level once per round as commanded by the necromancer. Each undead attack costs 1 ether to the necromancer, so they should consider when to use the attacks. The undead cannot be damaged, so their targets get Free Hits if none of the heroes target them as well. Once raised the undead will follow the necromancer from battle to battle. Raising enemies does not affect the rewards gained from battles in any way. If the necromancer is knocked out, all the undead will disappear, and cannot be raised again. The Necromancer then has to start raising a new army. All the undead will automatically disappear at the end of each quest. Category:Job Classes